


Thank You

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babydoll stuck her neck out for Rocket. No one sticks their neck out for anyone here at Lennox House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was made for the 14 February 2016 challenge: salty scent sucker

The running girls chose a room randomly, ducking inside and slamming the door. The neon-lit space was thick with the scent of recent fucking. Rocket’s watering eyes expressed more than the perfunctory “thank you” she gasped to Babydoll. “That’s not the first time Cook tried to rape me,” Rocket whispered. “Thank you. Nobody sticks their neck out here. It’s a sucker play.” She hugged Babydoll. “Thank you.” Babydoll felt Rocket’s soft cheek dragged across her own and tasted the frightened girl’s salty tears. “Thank you.” Then she felt Rocket’s lips on hers. A kiss. And then she kissed Rocket back.


End file.
